Raven Queen x Draculaura: A MonsterFairytale Love Story
by TotallyMiraculousLoliWinx91
Summary: This is the Sequel to Ever After High: The New Semester, but it also takes place in two separate universes at the same time.


Raven Queen x Draculaura: A Monster Fairytale Love Story

By: Blake Hosier

Genre: Fanfiction

This is a crossover of Ever After High, Winx Club, Once Upon A Time, Disney's Teen Beach, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Angel's Friends and Monster High

Doctor Who references are intentional, due to events that take place in part of the story.

I do not own any of this material; Mattel Inc. owns all rights to Ever After High and Monster High, Iginio Straffi and Rainbow own all rights to Winx Club, Simona Ferri and RTI (a small independant branch of Rainbow S.r.l.) own the rights to Angel's Friends, Teen Beach and all rights to the Teen Beach Franchise are owned by Walt Disney Studios, BBC owns the rights to The Doctor and all other Doctor Who characters and the events, The CW network owns all rights to Supernatural and all it's characters and finally; ABC owns all rights to Once Upon A Time

No Copyright infringements intended

This Story is a Sequel to Ever After High: The New Semester based in an alternate timeline, and the events take place 7 to 9 years after the events at the end of Ever After High: The New Semester

In this story; Apple White and Blake Hosier (who were married 7 years before) are now divorced and Apple is once again a Student at Ever After High, Raven Queen comes out openly as Bisexual and she falls in love with fellow Bisexual; Draculaura. Apple has come out as Lesbian, Cerise Wolf and all 6 of her siblings have absolutely no memory of ever meeting each other, during the 8 or 9 years prior to this story; Cerise and her brothers and sisters, somehow travel through time and visit Transylvania in the year; 1100 AD, where they all lose their memories of their time in Translyvania and the day they discovered that they were siblings and somehow wind up finding themselves back at their respective high schools.

Prologue:

Two hours later;

A big tour bus was pulling up Blake's driveway, Blake heard the horn honk. He grabbed all of his belongings and quickly packed them into boxes and suitcases, he quickly grabbed his Strat guitar, placed it in its case and then he opened the front door and carried the suitcases, boxes and guitar to the bus.

"Blake, what's all of this stuff?" Taylor asked curiously. "It's all of my belongings, and my guitar. I know it looks like a lot, but it really isn't. It's just all of my clothes, my writing material, my copy of the three books that I had published and my guitar. Apple just filed for divorce and I decided to take all my things and leave with you, on your tour."

Taylor hearing that Apple had just filed for divorce against her best friend, sympathized with him. "Blake, if you need a place to stay for a little while, you can always stay at my place in New York, I have a three bedroom apartment in New York that I share with my roommate and childhood friend; Abagail, who is actually a big fan of your books. So I don't think she'll have a problem with you living in the same apartment with us."

Blake thanked his best friend and then he set his stuff in a storage closet on the tour bus and sat down next to Taylor. Everbody except; Taylor looked at Blake and then Taylor spoke; Everybody; this is Blake De La Garza, he will be my opening act during the whole tour."

As soon as Taylor finished talking; a woman with curly red hair walked towards Blake, "Hello, I'm Abagail. Would you like a cup of Coffee or Tea?" Blake looked at Abagail and said; "Dark Colombian Roast, Black please and may I also have something to eat as well?" Abagail nodded; "Of course; what would you like to eat sir?"

Blake thought about what he wanted for a few seconds and then he replied; "Blueberry Crepes, with Strawberries and Whipped Cream with a slice of toast on Whole Wheat bread. Please and thank you!" Taylor got up from the table and went over to Abagail; "Abagail, you know who that is don't you?" Abagail shook her head; "No, although I would like to." Taylor gave Abagail a look and said; "Abagail, that's not really nice!"

Then both Taylor and Abagail chuckled, afterwards they both began working on Blake's food and Dark Colombian Roast, Black coffee. Taylor finally spoke but quietly; "Hey, Abagail. What if I were to tell you who that is; would you remain calm and not freak out?" Abagail nodded in agreement. Taylor looked over at Blake, "Abagail, that's Blake Hosier, your favorite author. He's also a singer/song-writer known as; Blake De La Garza."

Abagail looked at Blake then back at Taylor and said out loud; "Wait!? That's him!?" Taylor answered; "Yes, Abagail. That's Blake Hosier. He is going through a divorce with his wife; Apple White, the daughter of Snow White. And Blake is going to be living with us in our New York apartment for a while, at least until the divorce is final. Can you live with that?" Abagail could feel a fangirl squeal coming on, so she held it in. "Yes, Taylor. Who knows; maybe I'll become his next wife!"

Taylor and Abagail laughed for a little bit, but they were still paying attention to the food they were cooking for Blake. As Taylor was finishing the cooking, Abagail got a personalized plate out of the cupboard. "After Blake uses this plate, I am gonna have him autograph it and put this with my collection of things that Blake Hosier touched or used."

Taylor placed Blake's Blueberry Crepes with Strawberries and Whipped cream as well as his slice of Whole Wheat toast on the plate that Abagail had got from the cupboard. As Taylor poured Blake's coffee, Abagail stylized Blake's food and then delivered it to him.

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy!" Blake thanked Abagail for the food. Then Abagail went back into the kitchen where Taylor handed her Blake's coffee and Abagail served Blake his coffee as if Blake was royalty. "Here's your coffee sir, just the way you like it. Black!"

Blake thanked Abagail for delivering his coffee and then; something happened that nobody not even Taylor or Abagail expected to happen. Blake gently pulled Abagail down towards him and then his and Abagail's lips connected. Abagail couldn't believe it, she was kissing her favorite author.

After a few minutes of long, steady kissing; Blake and Abagail's lips parted from each other and then Blake took something out of his pocket, "Abagail, I want you to know that even though I am going through a divorce with my wife; Apple White, I want you to have this."

Blake handed a small box wrapped like a Christmas or birthday present to Abagail. There was a small piece of paper that read; "I know that I'm in the middle of dealing with a Divorce from my 1st wife. but would you please consider becoming wife # 2?"

Abagail's eyes lit up as she read what was written out loud; "I know that I'm in the middle of a Divorce from my 1st wife. but would you please consider becoming wife # 2?" Taylor, who was pouring some water into a glass cup dropped the cup when she heard her best friend; Abagail read Blake's message to her.

Taylor was a little bit shocked at hearing that her Best friend; Blake Hosier had just asked her other best friend; Abagail to become his 2nd wife. Abagail took Blake's hand and said one word; "Yes!" Blake unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal; A 36 karat gold ring with a 12 facet diamond. "It's all I could afford due to the divorce, but I hope that you like it!"

Abagail smiles and says; "It doesn't matter what you paid for this ring, I'll wear it, even if you had got it out of a vending machine!" Blake took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger.

After Blake placed the ring on Abagail's hand, they kissed and then almost instantly Abagail abruptly stopped kissing her fiance took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

-Two year timeskip;

Blake and Abagail never tied the knot because; Blake left New York and returned to SeLuna, where he was to be crowned king, Abagail and Taylor are still good friends with Blake, but Abagail felt a little hurt that Blake left her so he could be crowned king, of a realm that in Abagail's mind didn't even exist. But they did end their relationship on good terms.

While Blake was on his journey to SeLuna, he ran into 8 unsuspecting monsters in New York. He nearly bumped into Nefera, but instead he bumped into Frankie knocking her down causing her right hand and left leg from the knee down to come off.

"Oh, I am so sorry miss! I hope that your prosthetics aren't broken." Blake said in an apologetic tone. Frankie chuckled before replying; "Silly, those aren't prosthetics, they're my real body parts, and don't worry they are always falling off back at my school in New Salem. I'm Francine, by the way; but my friends call me; Frankie."

Blake handed Frankie her leg and as she re-attached it she began to stand up, and one of Frankie's earrings fell of her ear. "Miss, you dropped your ear..." Blake realized that it wasn't just Frankie's earring that fell off, it was her ear.

Frankie saw Blake holding her ear and she said; "You'd think that I was a living corpse the way you're looking at me like that." Frankie re-attached her ear. As Frankie was turning to leave Blake noticed that Frankie dropped something out of her purse as she was walking away. "Hey Miss. You dropped this."

Frankie stopped and said; "Hold on to it, I have a feeling that this isn't the last time we'll meet up. And when we meet again, I'll want it back." With that Frankie said; "Farewell, your highness." Which made Nefera turn around and give Frankie an evil glare, "Just where do you think that you're going?"

Nefera said to Frankie as she turned around. By then; the guy who bumped into Frankie was gone. "I wasn't saying that to you, I was telling that prince back there farewell." Nefera looked back to where Frankie was pointing where she saw something gold and shiny on the ground. Nefera picked it up, it was a gold-issued pilot's license made out to a guy who Frankie thought almost looked like the guy who bumped into her.

Nefera read the information of the card; "Prince Blake Joseph Skyler Dunkeld Hosier I of SeLuna, d.o.b: October 11th, 1991, this certificate is to show that Prince Blake is officially licensed to operate small aircraft." Frankie had no chance to search for the guy who dropped the pilot's license, instead her and Luna Mothews (Who knew exactly who it was that bumped into Frankie) decided to return to the hotel.

"Frankie, I should've told you earlier; I know that guy who accidentally bumped into you. His name is; Blake. He's the crowned prince of SeLuna. And may I just say that when you lost that thing which fell out of your purse, and he lost his Pilot's license, I believe that it was destined for you two to meet." Frankie blushed, "You know, maybe you're right; Luna."

-Two hours later;

Blake is landing in SeLuna, elsewhere; Frankie and her ghoul friends are boarding a bus back to Monster High.

"I'm so thrilled to find out that we will be heading to the realm of Ever After, to visit and tour the famous Enchanted fairytale high school; Ever After High." Frankie said in excitement. "Who knows Frankie, we may see Blake when we journey to The Academy of SeLuna, for our class field trip next week." Draculaura added in. Causing Frankie to blush.

Introduction:

Once upon a time in the land of Ever After; there existed a school where the children of Famous fairytale heroes and villains attended class, this school is known as; Ever After High. At this school, all of the children of the fairytale heroes and villains are best friends, friends or boyfriend/girlfriend.

We start our story in the dormitories;

Where Apple White and her roommate; Raven Queen are just waking up for the day. Apple looked over to her BFFA; Raven and said; "Good Morning, Raven!" Raven still waking up nods groggily at Apple and staggerdly walks to her wardrobe where she picks out her outfit for the day.

"Come on, Apple. No dilly dallying today, it's Spirit Book picture day today and our friend; Astranova and her classmates from Monster High are coming here for a field trip. I wonder how Monster High is treating Astranova, if she likes it or if she doesn't like it." Raven told her roommate, who was still in the bathroom they shared.

Apple walks out of the bathroom wearing just a towel completely unaware of the presence of a certain perverted student, who was looking out his window just as Apple stepped behind the changing curtain. Raven was aware that Humphrey Dumpty was looking out his window watching Apple get dressed. She walked over and closed the curtain on the window.

"Apple, might I suggest not getting dressed with the curtain open, when you know that Dexter and Humphrey can see into our dormroom from their window." Raven told her friend. Apple stepped out from behind the curtain wearing White and Magenta panties with Pink lips, and a Magenta bra with White and Pink stripes. "It doesn't really matter, Raven. Everybody knows that I'm a feminist and also a lesbian. So who cares what others think anyway."

Raven looked over at her friend and smiled, "Perhaps, you're right Apple. I mean you only do it to gain attention from all the other girls, if I wasn't being the modest young woman, that I am. I'd gladly join you in promoting Feminism." Apple giggled a little bit. "Raven, I don't do that in order to promote feminimity and feminism, I do that to show all of our fellow classmates that I am not afraid to hide my sexuality, I think that all of our fellow students in the LGBTIAQ community should be able to express that they are proud of their sexuality and who they truly are. That includes; Destiny Swan and Daring Charming."

Raven nodded in agreement with her roommate. "Hey Raven, you are aware that it's a Saturday, and our Spirit Book picture day is Monday, but Astranova and her classmates are coming here for a weekend field trip." Apple told her friend. "Wait What!? Seriously? But you told me last night that today was Friday!" Raven said in shock.

Apple chuckled softly. "I told you that because, I know that you sleep-in until 1300 (1:00 PM) hours on Saturdays, and I also told you that to make sure, you were awake when Astranova and her classmates from Monster High arrived at 1100 hours today, we have almost three and a half hours until they arrive."

Raven bowed her head in embarrasment, as she actually knew that the day before was Friday. In fact; it was Saturday, October 10th, of the year of light (2015). 'Why did I not realize that Astranova and the other Monster High students were coming to visit today?' Raven thought to herself.

-Three hours had passed;

As Raven and Apple finished getting dressed; the buses carrying students from Monster High were arriving and the students were getting off the buses, "Ooh, it's much prettier here then at Monster High, I have definitely gotta make a video for my blog." Spectra Vondergeist said excitedly. "Ugh, This place is Uber Boring!" said a very annoyed Heath Burns. "Oh come on, Heath. You're worse than baby yak whining in my village." Abbey said to her boyfriend.

"Oh, Tomato Juice! I already love it here!" Draculaura shouted gleefully. "If you are so Hexcited about our school having a Tomato Juice vending machine, just wait til you see our Cafeteria, there's many different selections of food for each of the student's diets, Vegan, Vegetarian, Kosher, Shabalah, and so on." said a very polite Briar Beauty.

"I'm much partial to the Kosher diet myself. But after having our friends from Alfea coming to visit on a field trip last semester, Bloom and Stella didn't like not seeing that the cafeteria didn't have many selections for the Vegetarians and Vegans, so they made a suggestion to Headmaster Grimm, and he agreed that they should have more choices for the Vegetarian and Vegan students here." added a very friendly Duchess Swan faking a british accent.

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Event

Draculaura and Frankie sat down at the table closest to the exit. "You know; Frankie, I hear that SeLuna is really beautiful this time of year. Maybe you could pay your friend; Blake a visit. You know after we've finished here." Frankie blushed at the mention of visiting the realm of SeLuna, where the boy she liked lived.

"Draculaura, don't do that! You know she blushes everytime you mention his name." Clawdeen said as she joined them at the table. "Hello, I'm Cerise, Cerise Wolf. Do I know you?" Cerise asked Clawdeen. "Ah no, not that I'm aware of, I'm Clawdeen, Clawdeen Wolf, daughter of the Werewolf. I am a student of Monster High."

Cerise hearing that Clawdeen was the daughter of the Werewolf decided to ask; "Excuse me, but what is your father's name?" Clawdeen sat quiet for a few seconds, before answering. "My father's name is Murray the Werewolf, why do you ask?" A shocked expression came over Cerise's face. "Wait, you're the daughter of Murray Wolf, the Werewolf?, I'm the daughter of Red Riding Hood and Murray Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf."

Clawdeen and Cerise looked at each other for a few minutes before Clawdeen stood up and hugged Cerise. "I'm so glad to learn that I have a sister who attends Ever After High." Clawdeen said happily. Suddenly; Headmaster Grimm and Headmistress Bloodgood walked into the cafeteria together, and every single eye from all Monsters and Fairytale students were on them. Draculaura was the only monster who noticed that Headmistress Bloodgood and Ever After High's Headmaster Grimm were holding hands.

"Attention Students, Delna Bloodgood and I have something to tell you. We're getting married and our marriage will mean that both Monster High and our very own; Ever After High will be merging into one school!" Frets Quartzmane and Kjertsi Trollson both stood up and said; "Congratulations you two!" Everyone else began either clapping and congratulating the new couple or protesting about how their marriage would ruin everything that Monster High and the Monster world did to keep the worlds apart.

"If we're going to be merging the schools; I want to stay here at Ever After High." Draculaura said in excitement. Bloodgood told Draculaura; "I'm afraid you can't stay here at ever after high right now, Milton says; that there isn't enough room for any new students at the moment due to just having three students from Alfea transfer here and two students from the Academy of SeLuna also transferring here." Draculaura bowed her head in sadness after hearing Bloodgood's reply.

"Excuse me; Headmaster Grimm may I please talk with you?" Faybelle asked. Headmaster Grimm nodded and then Faybelle and Grimm left the Cafeteria for a couple of minutes. "What did you want to talk with me about, Faybelle?" asked Grimm. Faybelle was holding a piece of paper that Milton knew quite well. "I was wondering if perhaps I could finish high school at Alfea in the dimension known as; Magix? Lily is also wanting to go to Alfea."

Milton Grimm looked at the transfer paper and then he said; "Well, Faybelle now that Raven and Apple have shelved the Storybook of Legends forever; I guess that if you want to choose your own path and go to Alfea, that's alright with me. As long as it's okay with your mother; Maleficent, the Dark Fairy." Faybelle then aswered; "I have already spoken with my mother and she told me that it's only fair that I go to Alfea for a little while but when I graduate from Alfea, I must attend class at Auradon Prepatory Academy in the Enchanted Forest as well."

Grimm smiled at Faybelle and then he asked; "Faybelle, seeing as there's only two days left of the current semester and also the end of the school year, I ask one thing. Please will you finish this school year here at Ever After High and then you can transfer to Alfea?" Faybelle agreed. Then the two both walked back into the Cafeteria.

"Attention Monster High Students; I have just spoken with Faybelle Thorn, and she wants to transfer to Alfea in the realm of Magix. And she will be finishing up the last couple of days in this school year at Ever After High, and then she and her cousin; Lily, daughter of the Blue Fairy will both be transferring to Alfea and come next school year; we'll have two openings for students at Ever After High."

This made Draculaura very happy, "I'll be joining the students of Ever After High next year then!" shouted a

hexcited Draculaura. Frankie raised her hand and asked; "Sir, would it be alright if I spend the night here tonight? I need to catch a bus to SeLuna to visit a friend who lives there, and this is the only school of our two; Ever After High and Monster High that the bus stops at. Tomorrow, I'd be leaving for SeLuna anyway."

Milton nodded his head; "Yes, Ms. Stein. You're more than welcome to spend the night here so you can catch the bus to SeLuna tomorrow. I have no problem with that as long as your parents and Headmistress Bloodgood are alright with it!" Frankie pulled out her iCoffin 6 and called her parents; "Mom, Dad, I was wondering if it would be alright with you for me to spend the night at Ever After High so I can catch the bus to SeLuna tomorrow?" Frankie put her parents on speaker; "Frankie dear; your father and I have no problem with you visiting your boyfriend; Blake in SeLuna for as long as you want to. we just ask that you don't come home pregnant or with a baby in your arms, when you do return home."

Frankie took her parents off speaker; "Mom! Blake is not my boyfriend, he's only just a friend; and besides; he's dating Nefera de Nile anyway." Frankie said cautiously to her parents, although; Nefera and Cleo who were sitting close by heard Frankie say that Blake was dating Nefera. "Preposterous! I do not believe that my own sister; Nefera is dating a commoner from SeLuna!" Nefera gave Cleo a dirty look and answered rather loudly; "No, I'm not like you Cleo. All the guys that I date are royalty, in one way or another and FYI, my boyfriend; Blake Hosier is actually royalty!"

Frankie was just about to hang up the phone when she heard her father say; "Frankie dear; Tell Nefera that she needs to stop yelling it's putting your mother and I on edge a little! I gotta go, love you sweetheart!" And with that Frankie hung up. As soon as Frankie hung up her phone, it rang again. "Now who the Spark is calling me!?" she said loudly. Frankie looked at her phone and noticed that it was Nefera. "Nef, you're tunic dialing me again!" Nefera reached into her tunic and pulled out her iCoffin 8. "Oops.. You're right, my bad, Frankie."

Draculaura asked to stay the night as well as she was going with Frankie to SeLuna the following day. Milton shook his head and answered; "Unfortunately not, I will not be able to provide you both a bed for the night, I'm very sorry." Raven suddenly spoke up; "Headmaster Grimm, my bed folds out into two beds, If you let her stay; I am more than welcome to unfold my bed so that she has a place to sleep tonight."

Milton looked Raven's direction and said; "Raven Queen, if you are really willing to do that, and if your roommate; Apple White is okay with having a third girl staying in your room for the night, then I will let her stay tonight." Apple nodded in agreement to allow Draculaura to spend one night in her and Raven's dormroom with them. "I do have one condition though; No biting Raven or I in the middle of the night, Okay Draculaura?" Draculaura agreed and then replied; "I may be a vampire, but I don't like the taste of blood, you don't need to worry about me biting either of you for your blood, I'm a vegan vampire."

Chapter 2: Draculaura and Raven Come Out

Milton agreed to let Frankie stay the night in Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty's room while Ashlynn was away visiting with her family and Briar was about to leave on a family vacation.

And he allowed Raven to do exactly as she said. Raven went to the dorms into her and Apple's room and unfolded her bed, which made a second bed on her side of her and Apple's room. Then Raven and Apple took Draculaura's two suitcases to their room, and came back.

"Alright; Headmaster Grimm, Draculaura has a place to sleep tonight." Apple said. "Draculaura, I hope that you don't mind spending the night in a room with a lesbian feminist and a gothic Bisexual girl."

After Raven said those things every single eye in the cafeteria was on her including; Dexter Charming's. "Raven Queen, did you just come out of the closet!?" asked Raven's BFFA; Madeline Hatter.

Raven looked at Maddie and said; "What are you talking about Maddie? I was never in the 'closet' to begin with." Dexter sadly bowed his head and said; "Both of the women I love have come out of the closet, will I ever find my happily ever after without Raven Queen or C.A. Cupid?" Cupid looked at Dexter and said; "Dexter, just because I am Bisexual, doesn't mean that we can't be together."

Draculaura smiled at Raven and replied; "Nope, not as long as you don't mind sleeping in the same room as a bisexual vegan vampire." Now almost instantly every single monster in the cafeteria had their eyes on Draculaura.

"What, you all didn't know that I was Bisexual?" Clawdeen, Spectra and Frankie were the only ghouls that Draculaura had trusted with her secret.

Cleo looked at Draculaura and said; "Draculaura, since the people of our world, both human and monster alike want to have a society where everyone is accepted including people in the LGBTIAQ community; I've decided to give the people what they want, even if that means you come out as Bisexual!"

Chapter 3: A Budding Romance

Draculaura got a lot of judgmental glares from certain students of both schools, but the majority of students and all the teachers showed Draculaura support. "Hehe! Just wait until Nefera discovers that Blake is Bisexual as well." Frankie said in a whisper.

"OK, class time to head back. Everyone but Frankie, Spectra and Draculaura get back on the bus." Mister Rotter said calmly. Bloodgood had asked Milton Grimm, if Spectra could stay as well but only for a few days to finish an assignment for her online blog. Milton had agreed.

"Spectra Vondergeist, you will be staying in Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty's room with Frankie for tonight, but when Ashlynn and Briar return tomorrow afternoon and both Lizzie Hearts and Madeline Hatter head home to Wonderland for the week-long spellebration of Wonderland Pride, you can stay in their room until you have finished gathering enough data or info on the students and classes here for your blog."

-Later that evening;

Spectra was in the Ever After library where Anastasia and Druzella were assisting her with finding information about the history of the school. "Here we are; Ever After High: The Origin of the School by Milton and Giles Grimm. Take as much time as you need to gather your information, Ms. Vondergeist. There's no need to rush, I mean sure the library closes in 5 minutes, but you're a ghost and you can come and go whenever you wish." Anastasia said kindly. "Bah, So what if she's a ghost. She has no reason to be in the library after closing time!" shouted Druzella.

Meanwhile; In Apple and Raven's room,

"Hey that's no fair, you have the latest Justin Biter album; Purpose!" Draculaura said to Apple in shock. Raven just shook her head; "I should've known that Ever After High was going to be having another Justin Biter fan joining us next year, I just hope that she's not also a Quickie or Reflectioner as well." Raven told herself while Draculaura and Apple were going through Apple's music selection.

"Avril Trollvine, Britney Stiers, Jaundice Brothers, Justin Biter, One Reflection, Ashley Molestale, Demi Progato, Selena Chavez, *In The Sink, Lovestruck Boys, Boo Kids of the park, 98 Surgeries, 4 Spice, The Trolling Bones, and finally; Kylie Cyprus. I am so jealous right now!"

"Hey Raven, we have another one!" Apple said excitedly. Draculaura was a little curious so she asked; "You have another one what!?" Raven and Apple looked at each other and then back at the pink haired vampire, "Well, Draculaura; we have another girl like us who shares our taste in music." Draculaura smiled and then asked.

"Are either of you a fan the TV Show; Once Upon A Time?" Apple and Raven give each other a look. Before either one began talking. "Given the fact that my mother is portrayed by Lana Gorilla and Apple's older sister; Emma is potrayed by Jennifer Borraston, yeah we both are!" Raven replied. "Raven's mother and my own mother are both Oncers (Once Upon A Time fans) even though they are not friends like their characters on the show are."

Draculaura was shocked, "They're not friends in real life?" Raven shook her head no. "No, they're not friends in real life, because; they are lovers!"

Chapter 4: A Shocking Revelation

Draculaura could feel something inside of her start pulling her towards Raven. Suddenly; Raven and Draculaura are just a foot apart from each other and then Raven leans forward and almost instantly; Draculaura's lips touch Raven's and the next thing either one of them knew, they were making out. Draculaura couldn't believe it, she was kissing Raven Queen and it seemed like there was no end in sight.

Meanwhile; In Ashlynn and Briar's room,

"I just cannot believe it! Draculaura was Bisexual all this time and she just decided to out herself and here at Ever After High of all places. How weird is that!?" Frankie told Spectra in a kind of confused yet surprised tone. Spectra looked at Frankie and said; "You do know that I was the first ghoul that Draculaura told that she was Bisexual, right Frankie?"

Frankie looked at Spectra and she said; "Yeah, I know that you were the very first person that she told. And I am just surprised that she told you, I mean after all you are the ghoul who runs the Ghostly Gossip and the Monster High Student Blog. And it's easy for you to have revealed that secret to the whole school. You know in one of your blog posts."

Spectra chuckled, "I know but I promised Draculaura that I wouldn't tell a soul." Frankie chuckled before answering; "You know Spectra, I really think that Blake is the one for me." Spectra smiled at Frankie. "You know Frankie, you could always ask Cupid and find out if you and Blake are really meant to be." Spectra told her friend.

Frankie looked at Spectra and asked; "Spectra, what do you mean by that exactly, by asking Cupid whether or not Blake and I are meant for each other?" Spectra looked at Frankie and replied; "Frankie, you already know that Cupid can tell you who you true love is and whether or not you and Blake are meant to be or if it's just a romance, or even friendship."

Frankie and Spectra talked for a little while before Frankie finally fell asleep. Spectra being a ghost didn't really need to sleep, so she continued working on her video blog and Ghostly Gossip news article all about Ever After High. "Oh Curses!" Spectra who was working heard one of the girls in the dormroom right next to Ashlynn and Briar's dormroom stood up from her seat and passed through the wall into Raven and Apple's dormroom.

Draculaura was helping Apple pick up some glass from a vase on Raven's side of the room, that she and Apple accidentally knocked over while the trio of girls were having a pillow fight, it turns out that Raven was the one who shouted; "Oh Curses!" when Apple and Draculaura as well as herself knocked Raven's vase. "I am so dead!" Raven said as she broke out in tears. "Is everything okay in here Lala?" Spectra asked.

Draculaura and the others seeing Spectra in the room asking if everything was okay all nodded. "Yes, Spectra. It's just my mother; Regina gave me that vase and she told me that it's been in the family for 4 generations and that I am to give it to my own daughter when she begins class here at EAH and I just broke it, so I won't be able to pass it down to my daughter." Raven answered sadly.

Spectra returned to Ashlynn and Briar's room, to finish her project and as she did she realized that Draculaura and the girls in the room next door were up all night long, and that it was almost sunrise. Frankie's alarm clock on her iCoffin 6 went off signaling her it was time to wake up. Frankie sat right up and noticed that Spectra was awake all night. "Spectra, you didn't get any sleep last night, you really need to sleep, even ghostly ghouls like yourself need their beauty sleep."

Frankie took out the bolts in her neck and applied a temporary waterproof plaster over the holes in her neck where the bolts had been. Afterwards, Frankie opened up her suitcase and took out a clean thong, a fresh bra and also a new outfit. Frankie also pulled out her bodyscrub and her shampoo/conditioner and then she opened a small part of her second suitcase and pulled out a hairbrush, a toothbrush, a tube of tooth paste and some mouthwash. Then she opened up the main part of that same suitcase and pulled out a bath towel (Washcloth) and her Disney's Frozen towel and headed into Ashlynn and Briar's bathroom to take a shower.

Chapter 5: A Surprise For Frankie

As soon as she was in the bathroom; Frankie began to undress herself. As soon as she was undressed, she opened the opened the door to the shower and she turned on the hot water. Frankie let the hot water run for a couple of minutes to make sure it was the perfect temperature for herself.

When she opened the shower door and finally stepped into the shower, she closed the door and suddenly she felt herself relaxing and loosening all the muscles in her body, the warm water caressed her bodacious body and just as she began to relax she notices that the bathroom felt like it was spinning.

Frankie felt her muscle tense up as her nerves stiffened up, again. "I don't know what's going on but; I feel like I'm inside S.C.A.R.D.I.S from Doctor Boo, taking a trip through time and space. But where am I going and why am I going there!?"

Spectra floated through the bathroom door to find Frankie and the entire shower itself were both spinning and said; "Wow, Frankie. I really think that you found the legendary spinning shower of Ever After High, I had heard about it, but I'd never seen it myself."

Frankie opened the shower door and looked out; "Wow, it really is spinning, almost like S.C.A.R.D.I.S from Doctor Boo, don't you agree Spectra?" Spectra looked at Frankie and noticed that Frankie was wearing a beautiful dress as she stepped out of the shower.

"Frankie, where did you get that beautiful dress that you're wearing!?" Frankie looked a bit confused and replied; "What are you talking about Spectra?" Spectra pointed to Frankie and said; "Look at yourself in the mirror Frankie!"

Frankie walked over to the mirror and noticed that she was wearing an elegant coronation dress. "Wait, when did I get this!? I was just standing in the shower absolutely indisposed and now I am wearing this Freaky-fabulous dress. How did I get this dress and where did it come from!?" Spectra peered into the shower and saw a meter that read; "Middle Age Transylvania, February 14th, in the year of our Lord; 1100"

Frankie looked at Spectra and asked; "Spectra, what's so important about this day in Transylvania to Ashlynn and Briar? And why does this date have similarities to Draculaura's 915th birthday?" Both Spectra and Frankie looked at each other then they both heard a knock on the door to Ashlynn and Briar's room. "Spectra, will you please go and see who it is?"

Spectra floated out of the bathroom and disappeared through the wall to exit the room and find out who was knocking on the door. "Hello, I'm Spectra Gertrude Vondergeist; I'm currently residing in Ashlynn and Briar's room with my beast friend; Francine "Frankie" Elizabeth Stein."

The figure who had knocked on the door had a red cloak on, and the figure turned to reveal the face of Cerise Wolf. "I'm Cerise, your friend; Clawdeen's half-sister. I came to warn you about Briar and Ashlynn's shower in their bathroom, it's a time machine, and for some odd reason that I can't remember; I traveled to the following date in Transylvania; February 14th, 1100 A.D.

But for some reason, I don't remember what happened there or how long I was gone, but apparently I didn't travel there alone, and I'd kind of like to find out what happened there and I would love it if you and Frankie would come with me to Transylvania."

Chapter 6: Lost Memories return

Spectra just gave Cerise a look before she replied; "Oh, unfortunately; Frankie can't go and neither can Draculaura, because they are both leaving for another realm later today. And I have a lot of homework to do between now and how ever long it takes to finish all of it."

Cerise looked at Spectra and said; "Oh I almost forgot to mention, I have a message for Frankie and Lala. Please have them come and find me, before they leave for SeLuna, to visit Prince Blake." Spectra gave Cerise a look and then she turned around, but before she went back into Ashlynn and Briar's dormroom, Spectra spoke a few words; "Oh, by the way; how do you know Prince Blake and how also do you know about SeLuna?"

Cerise answered her question. "I have known about SeLuna ever since I met Princess Melara of SeLuna, the daughter of the Vampire King of SeLuna, Blake is a human but he is from one of the 6 royal SeLunese families that rule over the 37 species (including; humans) that inhabit the kingdom of SeLuna."

Cerise paused for a moment before continuing. "As the humans of SeLuna are Magical, they know about the existence of monsters and fairytale characters. According to Melara; as soon as Blake is crowned king of all SeLuna, his first proclamation is to unite all the species of the world under the SeLunese banner, bringing together all of the different species of the world not only under the SeLunese banner, but also dividing the whole world into 10 regions with SeLuna being the tenth and final region."

Suddenly; Draculaura came out of her room and saw Cerise questioning Spectra. "Hello, Spectra and Cerise. How are you today?" Spectra smiled at her ghoul friend and answered; "Spooktacular, Lala and what about you?" Cerise looked towards Draculaura and gave her a confused look. "Excuse me, but do I know from somewhere?"

The pink haired vampire smiled at her beast friend; Clawdeen's half-sister and said; "Yes, we do. You, your sisters, Ashlynn, Briar and myself traveled in an enchanted shower time machine located here at Ever After High to the day of my 915th birthday in Transylvania to fix something that was suppose to happen but never did. You probably wouldn't remember because my father; Dracula erased your memories of ever going to Transylvania, before we all returned to our own time zone."

Cerise's eyes lit up as if she remembered the memories of the journey with her sisters and friends to Transylvania. "No way!" Cerise said in shock before facing draculaura. "You're saying that your two younger sisters; Mavis and Marina were never born and were suppose to be, and that's what we went back to fix?" Draculaura nodded her head in agreement. Spectra was unaware that Dracula had more than two daughters.

"Lala, you have four sisters? I thought that you only had two sisters the twins; Daciana and Violeta." The pinked haired vampire shook her head then replied. "No, I have always had four sisters; Daciana, Violeta, Mavis and Marina and two brothers; Vladius and Stefan. Although; I hardly ever see my brothers."

Cerise and Spectra looked at Draculaura and then Cerise asked; "Do you think that we could go on a quick journey to Transylvania before you and Frankie have to leave for SeLuna?" Draculaura gave Spectra a look and then the door to Ashlynn and Briar's dormroom opened to reveal a fully clothed Frankie, who nodded agreeingly to Cerise's request.

"Of course; the bus that will be taking us to SeLuna won't be arriving for almost 3 hours anyway. Come on in everyone. We have to make a couple of stops along the way, though. So I hope you won't mind." Frankie answered. Ashlynn and Briar (who were just returning) along with Cerise all walked inside Ashlynn and Briar's room and than into their bathroom and all 5 of them climbed into the shower/time machine and suddenly the room began spinning.

The room spun faster and faster, and it began to feel all Wibbly-wobbly and then suddenly things became a little Timey-Wimey, it seemed like there was no end in sight to the continuous spinning of the shower and then, everything was still. Absolutely still. Frankie opened the door to the shower and saw that they were now just outside the house of Clawdeen's family and everyone else noticed Clawdeen, Howleen and Clawdia approaching the shower/time machine.

Chapter 7: Meeting The Doctor

Howleen smiled at the ghouls in the time machine, who waved at her. Clawdeen and Clawdia both stepped into the time machine with their friends. Clawd saw his sisters and his girlfriend in the time machine, which made him curious as to what was happening, so he opened the front door and walked out of the house. "Draculaura, what's going on? And why on earth are you standing inside a Shower?"

Draculauara answered her boyfriend's question; "It's not a shower Clawd, it's actually a Time Machine. We are going to be traveling to a specific time and place in history and we're going to fix something that wasn't suppose to happen." Clawd thinking that Draculaura was crazy looked at his ghoulfriend and said; "There's no such thing as a time machine or even time travel for that matter. Draculaura, you are crazy and I think that I should break up with you."

Draculaura began to cry, before she replied; "Well, fine but I want you to know that I'm not crazy in the frightest bit!" Clawd gave her yet another confused look. "Just you wait, I'll show you I'm not crazy!" Clawd's look became more serious 'How is she going to show me, she's not crazy?'

Draculaura noticed that there was a blue Police call Box off in the distance guarded by a man and a young woman. "Hey Clawd, I found a way to prove to you that I'm not crazy." Clawd turned around and said; "Really and how will you do that!?" Suddenly a man approached the Time-traveling shower and he noticed that the shower wasn't there before. "Excuse me, but is this like the Police Call Box that I have over there?"

Draculaura looked at the man who was talking and answered; "What do you mean like that Police Call Box!?" The man introduced himself; "Hello, I am known only by The Doctor, the 13th Doctor to be exact. And that Police Call Box is my Time Alternating Rift Displacement Intelligence System or T.A.R.D.I.S for short." Draculaura hearing the man identify himself as being "The Doctor" and that his Police Call Box was known as T.A.R.D.I.S, asked the man; "Excuse me sir, but have you ever heard of S.C.A.R.D.I.S or Doctor Boo!?"

The Doctor smiled and said; "Doctor Boo and S.C.A.R.D.I.S are the Monster world's version of a TV series based on me, my companions and the T.A.R.D.I.S, so in a way; I guess you could say that it's real." Draculaura stared in shock at the man, who pulled something out of his coat; "And this is my trusty Sonic Screwdriver."

Draculaura held back her urge to fangirl as she was meeting "The Doctor" from her favorite TV series; "Doctor Boo", The Doctor suddenly spoke; "Wait, you're Draculaura; adoptive daughter of Dracula aren't you?" Draculaura nodded.

"Yes, I am. I have been trying to prove to my boyfriend; Clawd Wolf that time travel is real and that my ghoul friends and I aren't crazy." She replied. The Doctor smiled at Draculaura and then he looked in the direction of Clawd and then he said; "Hey, I assume that you are Clawd Wolf, am I right?" Clawd turned around to see the man near Draculaura looking at him.

"Are you talking to me?" Clawd said pointing to The Doctor. "Why, yes I am. Your girlfriend says that you refuse to believe that Time travel is real. So, why don't you and Draculaura join me, Strix and Rose on a brief adventure. If your adventure with us doesn't prove to you that Time travel is real then feel free to continue believing that everyone (who says time travel is real) is considered crazy." Clawd agreed to the offer that the Doctor had given him.

The Doctor, Draculaura and Clawd all walked to the T.A.R.D.I.S and as soon as Clawd saw the T.A.R.D.I.S, he said; "Yo, what the heck? We're not all going to fit inside this thing." The Doctor looked at Clawd and said; "You do know that Looks can be deceiving, right?" Clawd nodded in agreement with the Doctor. "Strix, Rose, Meet Draculaura and her boyfriend; Clawd. They will be joining us on our brief adventure." The Doctor said as he introduced Draculaura and Clawd to his engineer; Strix and his companion; Rose.

Chapter 8: The Unscheduled Trip

Draculaura and Clawd both climbed inside the T.A.R.D.I.S, as did Rose, Strix and the Doctor. "So Clawd, is there any time period, realm, planet or world that you have always wanted to visit but due to you believing time travel to be impossible you were unable to go there?" Clawd Wolf instantly said the first thing that came to his mind; "I've always wanted to visit the land known as; The Enchanted Forest. You know like the one from Once Upon A Time." The Doctor smiled and then looked at Rose, "Set the navi-computer for the Enchanted Forest." Rose replied; "Yes, Doctor. Right away sir."

The navi-computer began to beep and suddenly the T.A.R.D.I.S began to spin, it then began to weeble and wobble back and forth, suddenly the T.A.R.D.I.S began to weeble and wobble much faster than usual. "Strix, what seems to be the problem?" Strix looked at Rose and then at the Doctor and spoke one word; "Daleks", The Doctor told Rose, Strix, Draculaura and Clawd to man the battle stations.

Almost immediately; the Daleks disappeared and the T.A.R.D.I.S continued to spin and weeble-wobble normally before they came to an abrupt stop. "Clawd Wolf, we are now in the Enchanted Forest. Take a look and you'll know that time travel is indeed real." Clawd opened the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S and stepped out, as he was stepping out of the T.A.R.D.I.S, he nearly got hit with a Fireball.

"Halt intruder, this is my territory and I will not have any trespassers. Do you hear me!?" Clawd turned to see that the Fireball had come from Regina the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest. 'Oh my wolf, Time travel is actually real! I need to apologize to Draculaura.'

Clawd headed back inside the T.A.R.D.I.S and then he said; Draculaura, you were right, time travel is real. I believe you now. Draculaura smiled at Clawd and then Draculaura asked; "Can we go back home now?" Clawd answered with a short reply; "Yes, Let's". The Doctor smiled and said; "So you believe her now. Our adventure together is almost over, I will take the two of you back to New Salem, New York in the year of 2016 now."

Suddenly; the T.A.R.D.I.S. began to spin again and weeble-wobble, it got faster and faster and faster. But then it stopped. "Welcome back to the city of New Salem, New York in the year of 2016, I hope you enjoyed your little adventure with me, my companion and my engineer, and I look forward to meeting you all some time in the future. Farewell everyone." The doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S. opened and almost immediately two men burst into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and one of them began to shout; "Alright, you fiends, which one of you monsters stole my angel!?"

The Doctor walked forward, and said; "Hello again, Sam and Dean. Did Castiel go missing again like last time!?" The dark haired man in jeans and a leather jacket looked directly at Rose and said: "I don't believe it! Rose Tyler, is that actually you!?" Rose gave Dean a confused look before answering; "Um, do I know you from somewhere?" Dean gave her a look that almost made her laugh.

"No way! Silly Faced Dean, is that really you?" Rose questioned the gorgeous man in front of her. "Wow, I can't believe it. What's it been like 15 years now?" Dean asks. "Actually; it's been almost 20 years since 3rd grade." Rose ran over to hug Dean and Dean did the same.

"I don't believe it! You were absolutely right about what you said on our last day in 3rd grade; 'Rose, my dad, brother and I must leave Kansas, but I believe with everything in me that if we are actually meant to be together, we'll be fated to meet again in the future.' And well Dean, the stars brought us together again, proving that if we met again in the future that would mean that fate wants us to be together.

Chapter 9: A Forbidden Love

Dean and Rose kissed passionately. The doctor watched from a distance in the T.A.R.D.I.S, tears streaming down his face. Sam and Castiel gave each other a quick glance then they both looked back towards Dean and Rose. "What the fuck just happened!?" Sam asked obliviously.


End file.
